Ocean's 15 like father like son
by hysteria0604
Summary: idk how to write a summary of a story I've not thought of till now so.
1. Chapter 1

OCEAN'S 15

Forty two year old Danny Ocean sat alone staring at his phone waiting for his forty year old wife, Tess, to come home… He had something very important to discuss with her, but she wanted to go to the grocery store, and she would pick up their ten year old son, Ethan from soccer practice on the way home… Rusty would come to their house along with his family : Him, Lahiri and their nine year old, Chelsea to discuss the topic in hand….

 **ETHAN OCEAN** ,

Ethan was having a bad day, if someone asked him why, he would run them over by a truck. So, of course his mother yelled at him… Then, he saw his father at home… it was much easier with him…. just as he had a shower, the doorbell rang.. Still in his towel, he rushed to open the door, an when he did, he was greeted with the sight of his Uncle Rusty, his Aunt Lahiri and Chelsea, who looked slightly scared…

 **RUSTY RYAN,**

Rusty could tell that his daughter could feel the tension in the air, which was why she was scared out of her wits… Despite all of that, he had to suppress a laugh when Ethan opened the door in his towel and stared at them dumbfounded. " uh.." said Ethan, snapping him out of his dream world" I'll get dad" saying this, he ran in, probably to find some clothes….

 **DANNY OCEAN,**

'Dad, Uncle Uncle Rusty, Aunt Lahiri and Chelsea are here' said Ethan as he ran into his room, probably to find some clothes… In the meantime , "hello, Rusty"


	2. james

Bond could smell tobacco , alcohol and cheap perfume from the next booth. He was running out of time. M had told him that he had some important news to tell him. He had his rifle in his hand and knew that he had to get out of the first class booth as soon as he fired it.

He slowly got up and entered the next booth. Without a moment's hesitation , he shot all three of them in their heads and jumped out the moving train. He smoothed his tuxedo as he thought about his last "meeting" with M. It hadn't gone so well. Well, he thought , let's go see what M has to show

CHAPTER 1

He entered a well lit room by the Thames, the secret room where Q usually operated. Both M and Q were standing there , talking about something ; they stopped when they saw the man. He heard the vague sound of someone chewing gum; which he found suspicious ; neither M nor Q were chewing gum.

Finally , M said 'This may come as a shock to you but, say hello to your son, Jack ,agent 007 Jr.

Before he could register the words, a boy about ten years old

stepped out. He was chewing on gum. He was tall, at 5 '02feet and had sandy blonde hair with bluish - grayish eyes which had the discipline and mischief which James' eyes had. But what surprised James the most was the fact that he had a gun in his hand: an L115A3 AMW, specially designed for the secret service.

He walked up to Bond and said "Hey. Name's Jack Bond, Agent 007, well, younger 007; there's a junior version of the 00 system; and I'm agent 007 of the 00 system Jr.

CHAPTER 2

Bond Sr. nodded . He wasn't sure who the boy's mother was; but that didn't matter at the minute . He had a son. His son was agent 007 Junior ; and even if he didn't show it, that fact filled him with a sense of pride.

Still, why would M and Q show him his son now? That simple question kept repeating itself in his mind. Then, M explained: We decided to introduce you'll two to each other at the current minute as there is a mission you'll will have to collaborate on. 'We have decided that both of you'll are our best hope. Here are your files in which there is information about your partner and his assignments. Read on…'

His son had very interesting missions; very much like his own….

 _FROM RUSSIA WITH LOVE_

 _GOLDFINGER_

 _YOU ONLY LIVE TWICE_

 _THE MAN WITH THE GOLDEN GUN_

 _LICENSE TO KILL_

 _A VIEW TO KILL_

 _THE WORLD ISN'T ENOUGH_ were opposed to his missions:

 _THUNDERBALL_

 _DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER_

 _LIVE AND LET DIE_

 _ON HER MAJESTYS SECRET SERVICE_

 _THE SPY WHO LOVED ME_

 _MOONRAKER_

 _SKYFALL_

 _CASINO ROYALE_

 _SPECTRE…_ _.._

 _'Well, Bonds 'M said snapping James out of his trance 'here is your mission: The golden egg called flaberge, which contains the secrets of the country has been stolen by a group of Americans who want to steal it and cause the downfall of Britain. Now these aren't ordinary thieves; they're masterminds, masterminds who could steal the flabarge without everyone working with or for us noticing…. everyone except you two._

" What ,exactly do you want us to do, M?" asked Jack, who looked slightly disturbed and slightly confused. Before M could answer James spoke up " she wants us to protect it" '' I'm afraid not, James. The flabarge has already been stolen. We need you'll to retrieve it- together."

" He's too young!" said James, trying to save his son. Simultaneously, Jack spoke out " " He's too old"; obviously having a similar thought. Both of them stared at each other for a minute before turning to M and repeating their earlier sentences. " He's too young!" " He's too old!"

"Quiet down, both of you! Why don't you'll tell me WHY you'll don't want to work with each other? " He's too young!" " He's too old! "

M sighed as she explained " Both of you'll have given the exact responses to the following words :

sun

moon

day

night and

skyfall..etc.

well then , what is the first word you think of when you hear the word assassin? " murder" they chorused before looking at each other, dumbfounded.

Finally, " So we are good together" said James with a smile. His son just nodded before confidently grinning." So I've heard"

CHAPTER 3

4 days. 4 bloody days had been lost in just preparing for the mission and THEN they could FINALLY leave. Hey, don't blame Jack for being excited; He was, after all, just a boy. But, excited might not have been the right word to describe the emotion; he had been excited for his first mission; From Russia With Love, as that was the name the mission was recorded by the M16….. weird…Anyways, as he was saying, he was excited before he realized the truth of the matter… He was given a gun : his L115A3 AMW, and was told that he would be asked to kill people on his missions as well… needless to say, he hadn't slept well that night.

Well, he guessed that it wasn't a total waste of his time ; M somehow managed to get a lot of information on the 12 thieves…. They went by the name " Ocean's 12".The pictures of some of them shocked his father, since three of the culprits, identified as Saul, Linus and Rueben, were actually the ones he shot on the train….. even weirder than that was the amount of Intel m managed to dig up on them, their names, ages, motives for the stealing and much more…

The only thing that felt EVEN MORE weird was when Q met his daughter, Chelsea, who is basically the Q of Jack's department. She's got black, choppy hair with blue highlights. She only wore black and blue and loved irritating Jack; who was, without a doubt, the best agent in the 00 system Jr. He was even better than every single adult 00 agent, except maybe his father…

He was also told that the Faberge was in the Bellagio Casino, in Las Vegas, USA….

All in all, it seemed like he was going to need luck for the mission


End file.
